


The View From Here

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Danny convinces Ryan to film a video to thank everyone for their birthday messages. What happens after that is not for prying eyes, apparently.(Behind the scenes of Danny and Ryan’s birthday thank you video, basically!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't planned to write anything on Ryan's birthday, but then that video of him and Danny happened and I felt inspired and just started writing. Canon continuations/behind the scenes is possibly my favourite thing, so here's...whatever this is. Happy Birthday, Ryan. <3 May you never come across this lol (even though this is _tame_ ).
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little fluff offering whilst I try and get more of my WIPs finished! x

Ryan’s just pulling his rucksack onto his shoulder when the door swings open and he turns around in time to see Danny burst into the room like somebody or something is hunting him down.

“Y’alright?” he half-laughs, looking at him bent double, panting for breath. It’s far from the first time he’s seen him in that position, making those sounds, except it doesn’t usually make him want to laugh.

Danny holds up his finger. “Been looking – everywhere for - you!”

“Yeah? How come?”

He goes to put his rucksack down on the table in the green room because they don't have dressing rooms on location like the ones back at the studios, but Danny shakes his head and gestures for Ryan to follow him with a wince. “I meant to ask you earlier, but y'know - “

“Hm. Working,” he grins, as they head out into the dry evening air and start the fairly lengthy walk away from the village.

“My Twitter has been going mad all day because I haven't said happy birthday to you yet,”

“Not that again!” he groans.

“What d'ya mean 'again'?!” Danny laughs as Ryan stops walking, standing in the middle of the road where the bus normally pulls into shot.

“Wait. How does anyone even know it's my birthday?” His eyes narrow. “Danny...”

Danny's hands fly up, absolving. “I swear I didn't tell anyone! No one here, no one online,” his voice pitches lower, softens. “I wouldn't do that to you.”

He's itching to take hold of Ryan's hand, to make him understand, but he won't. A look down at his slender wrist, forearm exposed a few inches in the rolled up sleeves of his plaid shirt, is all he gets before the clench of Ryan's jaw catches his attention and the half smile that follows.

“Okay, don't panic, I believe you.”

They walk in comfortable silence side by side and start to climb the slight incline before it levels up ahead into a flat path that leads them to their cars and a way back to Leeds. Danny pulls his phone from his pocket and idly checks a couple of things, even though his signal is patchy at best, until Ryan sighs deeply.

“Alright, so. I should probably say thank you. Or something, I don't know, you're better at this than me.”

Danny glances at him, confused and in all honesty only half-listening. “Thank me? For what?”

“Not you!” Ryan rolls his eyes, shoving him in the shoulder so that he stumbles over his own feet. “Thank whoever sent you those messages for me. If they know...well, at least they were very sweet about it.”

Danny barely has to think twice and smiles. “I think that's a great idea. You'd really do that? Put yourself out there?”

“We could surprise them, both of us,” he grins, edges of mischief taking over the sparkle in his eyes.

“Oh, this is almost like foreplay to me y'know,” Danny moans exaggeratedly, the noise echoing all around them.

“Just turn the damn camera on, attention-seeker!” Ryan laughs, grabbing Danny's hand to give it a quick squeeze to show he doesn't mean it.

Danny's mouth slackens and there's a second where his phone is turned towards him but he hasn't started recording yet. He's too busy staring at the man beside him, the most genuine, humble, wonderful man he's ever known and his chest flares up with warmth. Surprisingly, Ryan's smile breaks him out of his daydreaming and takes a moment to think of what to say first before filming them both for Ryan to say thank you.

As he drifts out of frame a half a step behind Danny to get them both in shot, his suspicions rise when Danny's phone is still turned towards him. “You're still recording, aren't you?” he says, deadpan unimpressed. Danny can't hold his giggles in for long and he jerks his arm out of reach when Ryan lunges for him, luckily seeing the funny side. “Why do you always do that?!”

“Because you look so good!”

“And you're full of shit,”

“Yeah?” Danny yanks him close by the front of his shirt and they trip over each other's feet before finding their balance quickly, Ryan steadying them with one arm around Danny's waist. “Gonna be my own private model?” he teases against his mouth, close to kissing but not quite. “Work the camera for me, my own private show?”

Ryan keeps his head tilted so Danny's snapback stays out of the way and his other hand reaches to clasp around Danny still holding his phone, trying to block the view. They're definitely going to have to film the message again. “It's my birthday,” he grins, “shouldn't _you_ be entertaining me?”

“Tonight, you get to have anything you want,” he breathes.

They're in a wide open space and don't usually get this intimate where anyone could see. “I want,” he starts, licking his lips. “I want – you to film the video again so we can go home!” he finishes in a normal voice, entirely pleased with himself.

Danny grumbles, but does as requested because Ryan is the birthday boy. Once he's fiddled with and uploaded to Instagram to appease the masses in a sneak attack, Ryan touches his wrist. “Hey, stop a second.”

“What?”

He turns back towards where they'd walked from, the path falling downwards into the village and subtly rolling hills and countryside all around them. His arm slides easily around Danny's shoulders and he breathes in when he feels him fit so nicely into his side. “What a view.” he exhales, happy.

Danny lets the moment hang before he pipes up, “Be even nicer as a sunset.”

“Don't spoil it, I'm having a moment,” Ryan chuckles, pretending to put a hand across Danny's mouth to shut him up and his smartarse remarks.

It lasts all of ten seconds before Danny puts his hands on Ryan's chest and gives an almighty shove, sending him flying backwards. He grips onto Danny's jacket and takes him down also, both of them landing in the grass behind.

“Ow.” he says after a long pause, grimacing from the full weight of Danny on top of him. He squints, late afternoon light like a halo above him. “What did I just say? No, don't!” he adds hastily, knowing that Danny will just tease. “You're the worst.”

Danny braces his forearms in the grass and twists a strand of Ryan's styled hair around his finger, his shoulders relaxed and Ryan warm and solid beneath him. “Happy Birthday, you.”

He leans down, tilts his head and Ryan lets the kiss happen, figuring he deserves it after a very long day and prepared to milk the excuse of the occasion. Their lips touch softly, but Danny wastes no time in deepening the kiss slowly, teasing Ryan with his tongue before he's the one clutching at Danny's back and urging him to make the next move. He's got his hands pressed to Danny's jaw, feeling at the lightness of his beard and their legs mindlessly tangling together when suddenly his foot feels a shock of extra cold. He's wearing flip flops, determined to hang onto summer for as long as possible despite being a September baby, so notices it slipping off immediately. He tears himself away when he hears a giggle and they both snap their heads up.

“Is!” he exclaims, as Isabel brandishes his shoe with a smirk.

“Well, if ya will snog by the side of the road, these things can happen!” she laughs.

“Oi, can I have it back, please?” he asks, grinning even though Danny's made no effort to get off him so he can't exactly run after her if she decides to leave. “And don't you dare think about - ”

“Oh here, ya big baby!” She tosses his flip flop towards him, hitting Danny in the side. “All I'm sayin' is, cool it down, lads, yeah? At least wait until you get to your car,”

“Sorry, but it's my birthday!” he shouts at her back before thinking it through. He shrinks into the grass, Danny's shoulders shaking with laughter as he hides his face in Ryan's neck.

As predicted, Isabel rushes back to stand in front of them, hands on her hips. “You what?”

“It's my birthday?” he says, his shyness hitting him full force as her hazel eyes bore into him.

He nudges Danny to roll off him and they get to their feet. He chances an awkward smile at Isabel, but it seems to spur her into action and she whacks hard him in the chest. “That's for not telling me!” She hugs him around his waist then leans up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “That's for your birthday. Happy birthday, babes. Your lil' sis is proud of ya,”

“Pretend sister,”

“As good as!” she replies, stubborn as anything.

He adjusts his rucksack and puts his hands in his pockets, rocking on the balls of his feet. “Thanks, Is.”

Danny tugs at his arm. “Come on, we gotta go.”

Ryan raises his eyebrow. “We do?”

“Mmhm, got plans. See ya, babe,” he nods to Isabel.

“Alright, have a nice night!” she calls. They walk a couple of yards away when they hear her voice again. “Hey Ryan? You might wanna check your arse before you get in your car!”

“What?” he gasps, shocked. He tries to look himself and Danny can't help joining in, laughing at the mud caked on his jeans. Ryan tries so hard to glare at him. “I can't believe it's your fault I've got a muddy arse! I'm so gonna get you back for this!”

“Mate, we've got all night,” he flirts.

Ryan will make him pay. Somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
